


No Place Like Home

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [169]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After all is said and done, it's good to finally be home.





	No Place Like Home

After three days wandering the depths of the studio, Henry had finally managed to escape with all three living Toons in tow. From there, it only took a few hours to drive home.

Pulling into the driveway, Henry unlocked the doors, allowing Boris and Alice to step out. Bendy himself was fast asleep, worn out from crying, so Boris unbuckled the little demon's seatbelt and picked him up. Henry unlocked the front door, and the four went inside.

"Does anyone else live here?" Boris asked curiously. "It's pretty big."

"Linda's not going to be home for another few days," he said, locking the door behind them and dropping his keys onto the front table. "There's a lot we're going to need to figure out, and I think it might be good to get her input. But that can wait. We should all get some rest."

"Mind if I sleep here?" Alice asked, gesturing to one of the large armchairs.

"Go ahead," Henry replied. "I'm just going to change my clothes and write down what I need to do, and then I'll join you."

Nodding gratefully, Alice collapsed into the chair while Boris lay on the couch, Bendy curled up beside him. Henry went upstairs to his bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas.

"Probably gonna have to burn these," he mused, looking at the ruined clothes.

Dumping them into the waste basket, he picked up a pad and pen, and started writing a to-do list.

-Talk to Linda  
-Work out legal stuff?  
-Work out sleeping arrangements  
-Go shopping  
-Get in touch with other Sillyvision Survivors

He gave a grim chuckle at that last one. Between when he'd quit and when the studio shut down, nine others had gotten out: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie. They'd come to refer to themselves as the Sillyvision Survivors--a name that was more apt than they had realized. He was glad that unlike him, they had stayed away after leaving.

After putting the list where he'd see it, he went back into the living room where the three Toons had already dozed off. There were a few blankets sitting in the unoccupied chair, so he draped one over Alice and one over Boris before gently pulling Bendy onto his lap and covering the two of them with the last one.

Closing his eyes, Henry was soon fast asleep, and for the first time in days, it was peaceful.


End file.
